Daughter Of The Sea
by writeandwriteandwriteandprint
Summary: Helena Fare lives with her weak Mother and her abusive stepfather in England - until a school trip ends with her plunging towards the sea, and meeting a boy with her dark hair and sea green eyes. His name - Percy Jackson. Now Helena must find out that everything she knows is a lie, and her safety depends on a Mysterious Summer Camp in America. (Set before The Lost Hero)
1. Chapter 1

I wake up bleary eyed and confused. My alarm on my phone is wailing fit to throw all my ornaments of my walls, so I grab it quickly as I head out the door to the bathroom. Once I am in the bathroom, I shower, and wash my hair. One thing about my hair, it takes forever to dry and comb out, hence me getting up at six in the morning to do so. I step shivering out of the shower, and pull on some clothes. Today is Studland day, where they take out a Year 8 class to visit these cliffs in Wales. It should be fun, if the sky was overcast and gloomy. I grab my backpack, and walk quietly downstairs, hoping that my step dad, Joe, won't be up yet. I am lucky, for once. I have enough time to grab a cereal bar and eat it before I hear his footsteps on the stairs.

I know when my step dad is coming because of how he walks. He kinda struts around the place, with these big heavy footfalls, heavier than my Mum. I look around for a place to hide, but don't see anywhere apart from under the table. I consider ducking under there, but if he sees me, then that would make things worse. I decide to stand my ground. He enters the kitchen and looks around blearily.

"Helen!" He yells, even though I am right next to him. "Toast. Now."  
I nod, as he sits down at the table, I must have broken the record for toast making. I cut, put in the toaster, turn it up to full, grab it, and throw it on a plate, before running out the door.

"And it's _Helena,_" I whisper to myself. He wasn't that bad though this morning. Usually I get a full lecture on being up to early, going to bed to late, and either talking back, or being too sullen. I think he drank too much last night, because he seems pretty downcast to not start his favourite subject, digging into me. I check my bag one more time before deciding to head out into the rain. I have just opened the door though when Joe appears around the corner.

"Helen!" He yells, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
"School," I mutter, looking at my shoes.

"School?" His voice goes quiet, and he comes up so close I can smell his breath. "School starts at eight."  
"I figured that out in Year 7."  
"Don't be sarky Helen!" He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "So, where are you going?"

"School!" I yell, and try to step out from his hand, but he squeezes my tighter. "Get off me!"  
"Don't lie to me Helen!"  
"Helen_a,_" I spit at him. He casually slaps me, whilst wiping the spit off his face. I try to slip out the door but he grabs my arm.

"Helen," He smiles, showing his yellow teeth, "I will ask you once, where are you going?"  
"School." I mutter, "School trip, we have to leave early. Hence the fact I am in my jeans."

He grabs my cheeks and forces me to look into his eyes. I hold his gaze. Finally he pushes me towards the door. "You better not be trying to run away again. The police have a track record for people like you."  
I just slam the door shut, and run down the street.

I did lie to Joe, we don't have to be at school early, but since I have an opportunity, I may as well take it. As soon as I am round the corner I head towards the bus shelters, and sit on the gratified bench. Rain starts to fall out of the sky, and I wish I'd brought my coat. I pull my hood over my hair, and look out at the brewing storm. My face aches from where Joe slapped me. I pull my hands in my sleeves and cross my arms. A bus comes, but I don't get on it – it's not my bus. It waits at the bus stop for awhile though, so I make a show of looking away. As I do this though, my eyes fix on a large dark shape standing in the distance – watching me. Unnerved, I look away, and get on the bus.

An hour later and I am on the school bus, ready to set off for Studland. The atmosphere is high, everyone chatting and laughing and swapping stories and songs. Apart from me. I am just Helena, the dyslexic, ADHD, uncoordinated weirdo who nobody wants to sit next to. I cross my arms and look at the rain drops on the window. The weather sucks, and I can't understand why everybody is so keen to get there. Already I can feel my hands twitching. I hate sitting still, especially for an hour and a half bus ride. I try to take my mind of it by focusing on the pedestrians as we pull away. One group catch my attention. They are all women, in their fifties or something, and strangely stooped. They all look right at me, and the woman in the front smiles, like an animal that has spotted its prey. She turns to the others, and I catch sight of two large, motheaten, wings unfurling. The bus picks up speed and they are gone, leaving me alone with a growing sense of unnease.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy's POV**_

I love Britain. It is actually one of my favourite places in the world. Apart from the rain. Yeah actually, that sucks. And the fact that it is always cold. Or freakishly hot. But mainly cold. And wet. But yeah, I love Britain. And if you are going to tour Britain, you have to go to a beach. Or what they call a beach. What they call a beach is actually damp sand, and grey sea.

But I love it.

I stand in the surf and let the waves wash over my feet. Already I feel that I could fight anything that dared to cross my path. I smile, and face away from the sea. A large group of excited school children walk past me, all giggling and laughing – despite the rubbish weather. Apart from one. At the back, a girl with a blue hoody and jeans in walking alone, glaring at the floor. I look at her, a few wisps of dark hair escaping from her hood. And then she looks up at me, and smiles a bit.

I freeze.

I am looking into sea green eyes surrounded by dark hair. My dark hair. My eyes. But my gaze is averted by some people behind her. Harpies. I see them at once. I grab Riptide, ready for a fight, but instead they ignore me and instead look greedily at the girl. The girl seems to notice where I am looking, a looks over her shoulder. She immediately faces the front, and hurries towards the rest of the group, very pale. This is wrong. Mortals shouldn't be able to see the harpies. Meaning... I grab Riptide and follow the group.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helena's POV**_

I smile at the boy wading in the sea, and I am immediately calmed by the oceans scent. He smiles back, before spotting something over my shoulder. I turn and stare. My hand starts to shake. I run to catch up with the group. Whatever they are, the bird women, are definitely following me. I want to throw up. I don't know who they are, but they start to follow me along the beach, and towards the cliff. I stumble of my shoe laces, and fall into Lacy Drew. She turns a scowls at me, before resuming her conversation. I head towards the middle of the group, hoping it's a coincidence. I hope the bird women aren't looking at me funny. But they are. I start to breathe heavily. A clap of thunder disrupts my thoughts.

"Okay everybody!" Our teacher, Ms Greene yells, "Change of plan, back on the beach, back on the beach everybody!"

We all begin to shuffle towards the beach when Lacy Drew, with a mean smirk, shoves me over. Nobody notices that I am a few metres behind the rest of the group. Nobody apart from the bird women. I scream, and cover my face with my arms as they charge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

I run towards the Harpies, which are targeting the girl, and swing Riptide above my head. It cuts through a harpies wing. She dissolves into a pile of ash with a hideous scream. The girl looks up at me, terrified, as I turn and kick a harpy in the chest, before driving riptide into it's heart.

"_**σηκωθείτε**_!" I yell at her, before realising I have spoken into Ancient Greek. Before I can correct myself though she has stood up. "How can you undertsand me?" I ask.

"You said get up," She replies, confused, before slamming me into the ground. A harpy flies where my head was origianlly. I look at her, wide eyed.

"Thanks," I say, "Join your party, I'll hold them off,"

"No!" She yells, "You'll die!"

I consider explaining about the River Styx, but decide instead to cut off a harpys head, as the harpy dives. "I'll be fine, now go!"

She runs towards a path, but is divebombed by harpys. She changes direction and runs back towards the edge of the cliff. I swing Riptide, and a harpy is dissovled by my strike. I turn, to see one of them divebombing the girl. She ducks quickly, and loses her balance. I watch in slow motion as she topples of the cliff. I do the only rational thing. I jump after her, arms flailing through the air.

_**A/N: Okay, sorry for short chapters, they will be getting longer I promise. I'd just like to say wow that people have reviewed this thing I came up with, and if you like, please tell me in a review or a PM – they make my day. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Helena POV**

I don't realise I have fallen off a cliff until I land in the ocean. I gasp and instinctively close my eyes. I seem to be lucky, it must've been shallow. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. And scream. I know, I am supposed to be brave. But I look up and see the ocean glittering above me, and below me, and all around me. I grab my throat, and realise I am breathing. I am _breathing. Underwater._ This is so weird. I grin and swim further out, and touch the bottom, my hands rubbing against the grit and the pebbles. I pick one up and throw it up into the blue. Then to my right there is a huge splash. I immediately push myself back away from the exploding bubbles. The foam clears, and I see the boy from the cliffs there, unharmed and gripping his sword.  
"Come on!" He gestures, "I can help you breathe."  
"You can breather too?" I ask, I start to smile, "What's happening? This is... This is awesome! Amazing! I have been missing out on this my whole life!" I notice that he has turned very pale, and I swim over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Are you okay?" he asks, "You shouldn't be okay. You should of died."  
Then I start to feel afraid. "Died? Why should I die? Why would I die?"  
"Um... Whoever you are..."  
"Helena," I say.

"Helena, you just fell something like 350 feet. You shouldn't be alive. And now... You are breathing underwater. That's... not good. And the harpy's, they were targeting you. Not me, you. And that is... odd."  
I push away from him, sculling backwards through the water. "You're breathing underwater too."  
"That's different Helena."

"No, it's not!" I say. I suddenly start to realise how crazy everything is, "Oh my god, am I dead or what?"  
"No, you're definitely not dead," the guy says, "That's the problem."  
"So you want me dead or something?" I realise I am crying. Shock. I think. I must've been in shock. And now I am not. I am dead. I am dead.

"No, I don't _want _you dead. It's just that you should be."  
"So should you," I say. "So should you!" I yell.

"It's different for me," He says.

"How is it different?" I ask "Please tell me, I am dying to know."  
"Because... Because I am not mortal."  
"You're not... Human?" He looked normal enough to me.

"_**Δίας Παντοδύναμος**_" He curses, which I instinctively know means Zeus Almighty. "Yes I am human. But not mortal. I am half god. A demigod."

I stay still for awhile, before I finally speak, "That is... The most ridiculous thing I have heard in my life."

"It's true," He looks miserable, and twists a pen, (a pen? Where did that come from? And where is his sword,) around in his hands. "Half god. Half mortal."  
"So you are God?" I ask, "As in Noahs Ark, Adam and Eve, God?"  
He laughs a bit then, "Lets not go into religion. Not God, as in Omnipotent is he real or not thing. Just a god. Greek Gods, you heard of them."  
"Yeah," I nod, "In Year three."  
"Year what?" He asks.

"Year Three. Wait, are you American?"

"Um... yes?"

"So when I was seven basically. So, if you were telling the truth, which I doubt, which god?" I hoped this question would throw him off, but he calmly answers.

"Poseiden, god of the..."  
"Sea," I whisper, "But he's not real. Poseiden doesn't actually exist."

The guys eyes widen. "Best not to say that in their territory. He'll get offended. Yes, the Greek gods are real, how else do you explain this?"  
"A dream?" I suggest half-heartedly.

"Okay,_** Είστε ένα άσχημο ηλίθιος.**_" He smirks.

"I am not!" I reply.

"Not what?"  
"An ugly idiot,"  
He smiles, as if he has just worked out the meaning of life, "See what I mean? I said that in Ancient Greek. You shouldn't of been able to understand that. Hence the fact you're dyslexic, your mind is hard wired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD, battle reflexes, they'll save your life. They did save your life. And all your childhood you were stalked by creepy monsters, they want to kill you."

My head is spinning, because his theory, so ridiculous, so crazy, sounds so plausible. "So," I say slowly, "If what you are saying is true,"  
"It is,"  
"Well then however you are, if it is true, then who is my Godly Dad?"  
"It could be your Mum."

"It isn't. Trust me. I don't think she's the Goddess of being a rubbish Mother."

"Well, I don't know." He says, after a pause.

"You're lying." I say. He looks down.

"I honestly don't know, you'll find out at dinner tonight."  
"Tonight?" I ask.  
"Yeah, your godly parent will claim you then."  
"Where?"  
He starts to swim off, but turns and smiles at me, "Camp Half Blood. Unless of course, you want to stay with the Goddess of Rubbish Mothers?"  
I shake my head, and start to follow the black haired boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I crashed into the ocean, but it wasn't to see her calmly smiling and breathing. But maybe that's not the whole truth. I suppose I must've had doubts as soon as I looked into her sea green eyes, but was convinced by the harpy that she was no mortal. But now... I look behind me, and see her nervously following. Nervous, but trusting. I carry on swimming, trying to concentrate on getting into deeper water. After around ten minutes I stop, and Helena treads water next to me.

"What are we doing?" She asks.

"Hitching a ride," I smile.

"We're in the middle of the ocean... Look, I really need to stop referring to you as 'guy'."  
"I think guy suits me though," I turn and face her. She lightly kicks me in the chest with her toes. "Percy," I smile, "My name is Percy Jackson."  
"Helena Fare," She curtsies and grins, her green eyes lighting up. "Now Percy – our ride if you may."  
I nod and turn out into the deep, "Um... Dad?" I mutter, conscious of her gaze boring into my back, "Um.. A ride, please, fast enough to get us to America today if possible."  
"America!" Helena whispers, "What?"  
"So yeah, please be like, watching us. Okay, cheers."  
I float back to Helena who watches me out of the corner of her eyes, "So, your Dad is going to get us to Camp Half... Half..."  
"Blood. Camp Half Blood."  
"In America... Why not take a plane?"  
"Too expensive and... Well lets just say that Zeus tolerates me, and part of that is not annoying him by invading his territory."  
"The sky,"

"Yeah, so no aeroplanes."

"Shame. Always wanted to go on one. Mum says they're too dangerous and expensive."  
I look at her. My doubts seem to be proven. But I stay quiet, like the schmuck I am. Then I am distracted by a tiny whirlpool appearing next to us. Helena gasps as it grows in speed and height, before narrowing down and become a beautiful young woman.

"Perseus," She smiles, her teeth a million pearls, "Helena."  
"Mi'lady," I say, half bowing. She laughs like the surf crashing onto the shore.

"No My Lord, not in your domain. I have been sent to take you to Camp Half Blood."  
"So not any Hiccampi?"  
"Hiccup what?" Helena asked. The woman waved her hand for silence.

"Far to slow Perseus. No, a current shall take you there far quicker. And less risks shall be involved."  
"And you'll arrange that."  
"For a price."  
My hand settles on Riptide. "What price would that be?" I ask lightly. She twirls a strand of seaweed/hair around her finger.

"One kiss, and I shall take you to Camp Half Blood before you can whisper."

I think of Annabeth. I let Riptide go. "No," I say.

"No?" She raises a green eyebrow, "No?"  
"I have a girlfriend. Annabeth. And I love her to much to cheat."  
Behind me Helena snickers but the woman just nods, "Of course Perseus. Honourable as well as brave. Of course, I am bound by your Father to take you to the border, but," she sighs, "One must always try." She extended her hand, which I took, and Helena grabbed the other one. "Hold tight," she smiled. She then began to stretch and elongate twisting round in the middle, becoming more and more see through, until she was just a very fast moving whirlpool. With hands. She span faster and faster, and I heard Helena yelling not with fear, but with exhilaration. After a few minutes we slowed down and stopped with a jolt. Helena went flying off a few metres, and I swam out to grab her. I turned to thank the woman, but she had gone.

"Come on," I say to Helena. "Camp Half Blood awaits."


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

My first thought when Percy climbs out the canoe lake with a random girl is not appropriate, but something along the lines of _He better not be cheating on me_. My second is surprise, he was a scouting mission in Britain, and wasn't due back until next week. My third thought is, _That girl looks a lot like him. _She really did. She was completely dry, and had his black hair and green eyes. The only difference was that her skin was more olive coloured, and she had a spray of freckles on her nose. Percy smiles as soon as he see's me, and I run over and kiss him.

"Hey seaweed brain," I smile, "Who's your new girlfriend then?"  
As I say this I raise an eyebrow, hoping he'll get the hint. "This," he smiles, "Is Helena. I found her when she was attacked by harpies and then fell of a cliff. Helena," He turned to the girl, "Meet Annabeth."  
The girl, Helena, smirked, "Annabeth? As in _I have a girlfriend. And I love her too much to cheat. _That Annabeth?"  
Percy blushes and kicks the ground, "Um... Did I say that?"  
I laugh, "You're so cute kelp head. So, who's her godly parent?"

He looks at me straight in the eye, "Unclaimed. We'll find out tonight."  
I nod slowly, then turn to Helena. "So," I smile, "I'll get Travis or Conner to give you a tour."  
She looks nervous suddenly, "A tour?"  
"Yeah," Percy agrees, "They'll explain everything much better than me or Annabeth."  
He calls Travis over, and Conner comes with him, "Hey Percy!" Travis grins

"Sup Annabeth!" Conner winks.

"Get lost guys," I sigh, but I smile. The Stolll brothers are good people, even though you always keep one hand on your wallet while they're around, and never accept a gift from them.

"So Percy," Conner starts.  
"Mighty Hero," Travis bows.  
"Why do you want us?" They both say.

"Um, Helena is new here and..." Percy starts. Both the boys look from Percy to Helena, then back again.

"You want us to give her a tour?" Travis asks.

"Why can't you being her br..." Percy punches Conner before he can continue.  
"Cool, thanks guys," He says loudly. "Helena, Conner and Travis will give you the tour."  
She nods slowly, and follows the brothers as they walk towards the cabins. As soon as they are out of sight I turn to Percy.

"Did you look for her on purpose?" I hiss. Percy blinks.

"Um... No? Why would I?"  
"Percy, two children of Pos... She is probably your sister, lets face it."  
"You have no proof." He shuffles.

"Percy, you said she fell off a cliff. No mortal could survive that. _I _couldn't survive that, only you could. And if that wasn't enough, you look so similar it's crazy."  
"She can breathe underwater," He mutters. I fold my arms.

"See, she has to be your... I know its bad luck but _**Ζεύς **_Percy, that girl is your sister."  
"Why is that a bad thing?" He asks.

I sigh, "It isn't bad, I mean, it must be nice to have a sister but... Percy, another Big Three demigod. That can't be good. And you didn't find her by _accident, _some immortal force put you there that day to find her. And it wasn't that gods."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Percy, she has survived this long, and now she is being divebombed by harpies. How many of them were there?"  
"Twelve."  
"Twelve!" I instinctively make the sign against evil, "_**Ζεύς**_ Percy, this is bad."

"Bad?"  
"It means that out there, somewhere, something is stirring. And... And it isn't good. It means someone would be very glad to see all Poseidens children dead."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Helena POV**_

I learnt three things from the Stoll brothers.

However similar they may look, they are not twins.

Don't try to tell them apart

It's very easy to break into the Camp Store, unless you are me.

Apart from that all I gathered is that Camp Half Blood had a lot of cabins. As in a lot. There were cabins for every god, which started off very neat in the middle, before turning into a busy scrawl. There was a pitch black cabin, with luminous green skulls, a glittering rainbow cabin where five blonde haired children were playing. One of them, a girl around sixteen years old, waves at me, her hand shimmering in the light.  
"That's Iris," Travis says, "Connor fancies her."  
"I do not!" Connor says, blushing.

"Who's her parent?" I ask.

"Isis, Goddess of the rainbow," They both say, "Come on," We were about to move on, when a tall, dark haired, and totally gorgeous guy walks towards us.  
"Hey guys," He says, "Who's the girl?"

"Hey Nico," They both say.

"Helena," I say. Nico looks down on me and his eyes widen.  
"Hey then... Helena. I'll catch you later guys." We start to walk off, but I notice that he stares intently at me as we leave.

This sort of behaviour continues as we walk through camp. A few people will great me, then double take. I start to wonder if there is anything wrong with me, and I'm guessing Travis and Connor notice that I'm uncomfortable.

"Hey, lets go get you some supplies," Travis grins. Connor nods.

"Nothing like a kids first break in." He says as they walk away.

"Break in?" I ask, they just turn back and wink.

"You'll see," Connor smiles.

"Don't worry you won't get kicked out," Travis says.

"Hopefully," They both smile.

I follow them round to the back of the Camp Half Blood store.

"I don't want to do it," I whisper.

"It's easy, just sneak in, grab some P.J's, a toothbrush, and an orange top, the get out of there!" He hisses.

"But..."  
"But nothing," Connor grins.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I ask.

"You get caught by a harpy, who will try to burn you alive." Travis says. "They tightened up on security."  
"We were annoying them,"  
"So get the hell in there!" They both say, then push me forward. I approach the back door quickly, and realise that it's locked. Damn. I turn back to look at Travis and Connor, who both point towards my hair. I raise my eyebrows and they roll their eyes. Confused, I reach up into the dying remains of my ponytail and feel a hard, heavy hairpin. I pull it out quickly and jam it into the lock. I wiggle it around a bit, before the door swings open. I start to enter, when I am grabbed from behind. I am quickly picked up and slung over someone's shoulder.

"Hey!" I yell, "Put me down!"

"You got the girl?" A guy asks, and I lift my head to see a broad shouldered, hulk of a guy grinning at me, his eyes glinting.

"Yeah," The person holding me says, a guy, "God she's heavy."

I kick him in the face with my heel, "Put me down you jerk!"  
"Sorry love, standard initiation for your kind."  
"My kind!" I ask.

"Don't act all innocent, the whole camps talking about you and Percy." He says. He starts to jog, me bouncing against his back.

"Put me down!" I say again.

They all laugh.

"Put the girl down!" Someone calls. They all turn slowly. I hand limply like a rag doll.

"Nico..." The guy holding me says, "We don't want any trouble."

"You're going to get it."

"Zeus almighty dude..."  
"Put the girl down."  
"Dust bowl, standard initiation, water not working and all!"

"If you don't put the girl down right now Hades cabin will curse you."  
They all shift and curse, but I am dropped, none too lightly, on to the floor. One of them kicks me in the stomach. Immediately Nico outstretches his hand, and black light comes out of it, whilst I grab the guys foot and pull him backwards. He trips over me, and I stand up and kick him.

"Jerk," I saw. The guy narrows his eyes.

"Oh, so the British daughter thinks that she owns the camp now?" In a swift movement he get up, grabs me, and chucks me like a rag doll. In his rage and irritation he throws me over towards the canoe lake. I land lightly, and sink to the bottom. I want to punch him. I growl, and feel my anger building around me, like a tangible force. I clench my fist, and push off the bottom of the lake. I shoot upwards, abnormally high, water erupting around me like a geyser. I feel _strong. _I land right in front of jerk face, and swing my fist. Five attempts of running away from home have taught me how to punch, and I hit him square in the jaw. I go in again to kick him in the stomach, but hands pull me back.

"That's enough Helena," Percy says. Behind me I hear excited chatter.

"Just SHOT out of the water,"  
"Definitely a daughter of..."

"Powerful already,"  
"Fluke?"  
"She splashed my sandwich!"

Suddenly the chatter stops and Percy takes a step back. Nobody looks surprised, and slowly everybody gets down on one knee. Next to Percy, his girlfriend speaks.

"All hail Helena Fare," She says, her eyes fixed on a point above my head. I look up andsee a shining trident floating above my head, "Daughter of Poseiden."


	9. Chapter 9

**aPercy POV**

Helena is the only person who is surprised, and that's mainly out of confusion. AS soon as I walked out of the sea with her, everybody guessed. Including Ares cabin, who decided to throw her in the lake to check their theory. Chiron smiles at Helena when hefirst sees her, while she is still in a confused daze.

"New record Miss Fare," He smiles, "The first half-blood to be claimed before I can make their acquaintance."  
"Your a horse," She whispers in reply.

Chiron shakes his tail, more than a little affronted, "I am a centaur Miss Fare, a huge difference I can assure you."  
"A... A centaur?"

"Yes," I say, "This is Chiron, he trained..."  
"Hercules," She breathes, "Wow," Then she blinks and snaps out of it, "No offense, but shouldn't you be dead?"  
"Immortality works wonders, now, I train young heroes, and hope that they grow up as fine as Hercules, or Perseus. Many do. Now, I trust that young Travis and Connor have given you the tour?"

"Um... Yes sir?" She says.

"Chiron, just Chiron. Then you will know where Poseiden cabin is I trust?"  
"Um... No Chiron."  
"Very well, Percy, I think you should escort your sister to your cabin, and explain your parentage to her."  
"Yes Chiron," I say, hoping to convey that I needed to talk to him through my eyes. He nods, then gestures towards the door. I lead Helena out.

"So, your my brother?" She asks, as soon as we are outside.

"Half-brother, but yes."  
"And Poseiden, God of the Sea, is my Father?"  
"Yeah, did your Mum ever talk about him?"

She looks away, "My Mum didn't talk much to me."

"Oh," I say, I pause, "What's your Mum like?"  
"I don't want to talk about it!" She says, her voice all high pitched and stressed, "I hate her!"

We walk in silence for a bit, until we reach Cabin 3. "This is it," I say, "Home sweet home,"  
She walks in silently, and stops, looking around at the light blue curtains flapping in the salty breeze, and the low, comfy beds.

"It's nice," She says, her voice all quiet, "It feels... right."  
"This is my bed," I say, pointing to my bunk, "And this is Tysons... I mean, you're welcome to it, but..."  
"Who's Tyson?" She asks.

"My, your, our half-brother. He's a cyclopes."  
"Don't they eat people?" She asks, running a finger over the sheets of a spare bed.

"Some do. He doesn't, prefers Peanut Butter. Makes his breath smell though."  
She smiles, "Can I have this bed?" She asks.

"Sure, do you have any..."  
"Hey Percy!" Travis calls,

"Sup Helena," Connor says.

"We got you a toothbrush..."  
"And some P.J's..."

"And some clothes,"  
"Catch!" They both say, and she catches the bag they throw at her, before dropping it.  
"Thanks?" she says.

"No problem, Percy, capture the flag is on Saturday," Travis says.

"So get her a weapon," Connor joins in.  
"And start training,"  
"Because Ares cabin are all pretty mad," They both say.

"Okay guys," I say, "Um, a little privacy?"  
They nod and walk out, and Helena pick up her clothes and fold them neatly. Then she turns to me, "So," She smiles, "Whats capture the flag?"

**A/N: okay, so wow, this is pretty popular for something written by me. 635 views? Thats crazy! I love all of you, especially my one favouriter LergolasTheII, you are call, and anyone who reviews my work, it makes my day. I love, review if you like, it makes such a difference I swear. Okay, so byeee! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Helena POV:**

Over the next four days, we soon establish that my sword fighting skills are close to zero, unlike Percy, who is top in the camp. Everybody was a bit surprised at how bad I am, and walked off mumbling that it definitely wasn't on Poseidens side. Which doesn't hurt. Well it does a bit because Nico laughs at my pathetic attempts. However, years of running away from home have made me fast (faster than Percy anyway, he gets overtaken by trees) and surprisingly good at archery. The annoyingly pretty Iris talks me through the steps, and after a few arrows way short of the target, I hit the bullseye. Once again, better than Percy. But all anyone can talk about is my prowess at sword fighting. Apparently it's _hilarious _that the sister of the best sword fighter in camp can get disarmed by a seven year old. I find that being the sister of Percy, means that everybody has high expectations.

I find myself retreating to the archery range a lot, practising, hoping that this will make me good enough for Percy. He has no expectations, but I know he is curious about my Mother, a subject I am not ever willing to discuss. Despite the pressure though, Camp Half-blood is one of the best places I have ever lived in. For one thing, no Joe or Mum there, and we are so free. I can swim, shoot, climb the shaking, lava flowing rock-climbing wall. I can live. Not normally, but I can live. I pick a bow, pull back the string, and let the arrow fly. It hits the target in the middle.

"Nice shot," Someone behind me says. I turn and point my bow at him.

"Nico right?" I ask, pretending that I only recognise him from around camp, and that I don't recognise his voice already.

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo. Hades Cabin."

"Oh," I say, "Right." I turn to a different target and let my arrow fly. Bullseye.

"Have you heard about what people are saying in camp?" Nico says.

"What are people saying?" I ask calmly, but my ody tenses and my next arrow falls way short of the target.

"They are saying things about a quest. A quest which is very personal to you."  
I turn, "Why are you saying this to me Nico? You barely know me!"  
He doesn't react, "Because when the quest comes, you need to be ready. Old gods are stirring and they want you and Percy."  
"Why me?" I whisper, "Why me?"

"You and Percy are linked by blood, your fates are entwined. You need to be on the quest, because...look, I can't tell you much, but go talk to the oracle."  
"The oracle?" I ask.

"That cave on the rocks up there." He points, "Ask her one question, and don't expect a straight answer. Don't expect an answer actually, but whatever she says, remember it."  
"I'm confused," I say.

"Look," He hisses, "I have to go. Try not to die, okay?"  
I nod mutely, and in a cloud of black smoke he disappears. I turn up to the high rock face. It looks high, but I could climb it. I sigh, and start to head towards the mountain,

It took around half an hour to scale the rock face, and I am more surpised by the fact that nobody notices me. When I finally reach the top, and I see the cave and a path leading up to it. Damn. Cautiously I reach over to push aside the green curtain, before it is yanked away by someone else. On the other side of the curtain is a tall, maybe 18 year old girl, with curly red hair and freckles, and fierce blue eyes.  
"What?" She asks. "Ohmygod, notanotherstupiddemigodwithanotherstupidquestionfo rthestupidgoddamnedoracle." She took a deep breath, "Okay ask away, one question mind, and it better not be stupid."

"You're the oracle?"  
She narrows her eyes, "Yes... Wait, you're Percy's little sister right?"  
"I'm not little," I shuffle, "I'm fourteen in a few weeks."  
She flinches, "Okay then... One question."  
I'd though about it on the climb up, and I looked at her in the eye, "What do I have to do?" I ask.

She blinks, "Is that all? Normally I get a whole, ohIthinkthisdudelikesmebutdoeshelikemeornot. How the hell am I meant to know?"

"Is that your answer?" I ask.

"Nope, um thinking, oh come on Apollo, please... How about you go away while I think?"

I nod, and turn and beging walking away. I only make it a few steps though before she grabs me. I look into her eyes, no longer blue, but gold.

"_I am Rachel Elizabeth __Dare, Oracle of Apollo. What do you wish from me?"  
_"I... What do I have to do?"  
_"Three half-bloods shall go on their way_

_The liar, the wise one, the son of the fae_

_To be joined with one who lives a lie_

_And all shall live, and one shall die."_

I take a deep breath. "That doesn't sound good," I whisper, "What does it mean?"  
"What did I say?" Rachel asks, "No memory."


	11. Chapter 11

**Helena POV**

The prophecy scares me a little, because it makes no sense. _All shall live and one shall die?_

I'm confused, and in the worst possible way. I follow the path down the rock face towards camp, jogging so that I will be cack in time for dinner and Capture the Flag. I am halfway down when I am stopped by Nico appearing in front of me.

"Hey," He says. I reply by running into him. We both trip, and fall a short way down the hill side, before landing with me lying on top of him.

"Sorry!" I say, "Sorry!" I am blushing furiously, "I had picked up momentum and couldn't stop! Oh my god are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nico gets up, and pulls me to my feet, "Yeah, I'm okay," He shakes his hair like a dog to get the dirt out of it, before looking up at me and smiling. I blush and look at me feet. "What did the oracle say?" He asks. I shrug, and look at the ground. I am still embarrassed.

"Nothing much," I say. Nico pushes my chin up to look up at him. Even though he is only fourteen (trust me, I made delicate enquiries) he has an aura of power.

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow, "What did she say?"

I bite my lip and try to remember, "_"Three half-bloods shall go on their way_

_The liar, the wise one, the son of the fae_

_To be joined with one who lives a lie_

_And all shall live, and one shall die.__"  
_

_Nico shakes his head, "That sounds like a quest to me," He says._

_"__A quest?" I ask, "Like, when Percy got the master bolt, and all that shizzle?" _

_Nico nods, "Yeah, all that shiz... What did you say?"  
"Shizzle," I reply, "Ignore me, go on,"_

_"__Tonight, after Capture the flag, a quest will be suggested."  
"Why?" I ask._

_"__Because the camp is in danger." Nico says, "It seems normal, but all the Naids have disappeared and..." He pauses, "The running water has stopped."  
"Stopped?"  
"Almost as if it has paused. Percy can't make it move, and it's just staying there. Ever since..." He looks guilty.  
"Ever since what?" I ask._

_"__Ever since you were claimed. Look, I've been chatting, and Annabeth thinks that the old gods are stirring again."  
"The Titans?" I ask, "But they were destroyed two years ago!"_

_"__One Titan in particular actually," Nico says, "__We think that Oceanus is rising, but he was defeated two years ago. More likely... His wife and sister, Tethys, god of the sea. And she would want revenge on the mortal usurpers."_

_"__What mortal usurpers?" I ask, knowing the answer._

_"__You, and your brother." Nico says. "She wants you dead."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico POV**

The plan is very simple. Helena does really well in capture the flag, winning the camps respect, and then when she goes on to volunteer for the quest Annabeth will suggest tonight, she will be chosen.

Of course, this isn't going to work, but if it does, then it's all plain sailing. One thing is certain though, she needs to go on the quest. I haven't said why yet.

A few night ago I had a dream, and Demigod dreams are never good. I was in the underworld, by the River Styx. Beside me floated all the remnants of life, a teddy bear, a degree, a birth certificate. Then, if only for a split second, everything seems brighter, happier, and I swear I hear bird song. I turn and get on my knee.

"Lady Persephone," I say, before standing up. Her dark hair is loose around her shoulders, and her green eyes survey me with distate.

"I give the order to rise, Nico de Angelo, son of my husband." She says. Her light brown skin is flecked with green, like grass.

"I _do _apologise, my dear lady mother."  
"_I _am _not _your _Mother!_" She says, her voice sharp and proud, "I would never stoop so low as to have insolent children like you with my husband."  
"Your unfaithful husband," I remind her. She narrows her eyes.  
"I have little time for your insolence Nico de Angelo, I have come with a warning."  
"A warning?" I ask. If my step mother bothered to contact me, then it's serious.  
"Your precious camp will be under attack by the old gods of water, unless two children of Poseiden destroy her."  
"Why two?" I ask.

She tells me, I don't like it. "Not Percy," I say, "Annabeth..."  
"It must be a daughter you fool, else the oceans will rise and the world shall be destroyed, starting with your precious camp."

Then the air turns cold, and in a a scented wave of heat she disappears, and I wake up.

Even now, I can't tell the truth to anyone in the camp. The problem with Persephone, is that she hates me, and will enjoy watching me squirm. But being the son of Hades, I'm used to keeping secrets. And this is a secret I will keep, because I can't risk one of the few safe places I have left in my life. I stay here all year round, and to be honest, its great. No risk of monsters, no death in camp any more. My favourite time is winter, as then is it less obvious that I don't fit in with the other campers. Percy's decent, and Annabeth... I used to have a crush on Annabeth, lets face it, a strong pretty female who wasn't my sister. But now... I'm not sure. Not any more, which is good, because I think she knew.

I get ready for capture the flag, I'm in Hermes team. Because there are so many new cabins, the cabins all have to choose who they are going to be with, and then Chiron sorts out numbers, checking that its not unfair. It takes ages, and now we only do it once every two months instead of one month due to the amount of organizing of the teams. I'm the only one in Hades cabin, so I usually just follow Percy. I'm not a very useful person to have on a team, as my shadow walking is erratic and creeps people out. I grab my Stygian Iron sword, and head to the team meet. Travis is team captain today.

"Okay people," he calls, "Plan of Action, Demeter cabin go to the left border," A group of tall, Hispanic kids all nod and move off, "With Aphrodite cabin on the right border," Lots of giggling, "And Nico can you try to find out where their flag is, before reporting to Hermes cabin, who will be where we are keeping the flag. Poseiden, you guard the flag at the Labryinth entrance,"  
"Sure!" Percy calls. Helena tightens her hand on her bow. She looks fierce, and I smile. No excitement from her, only determination.

"Okay guys!" Travis calls, "Lets go!"

I fade into the shadows, before stepping back out from underneath the tree, on the other side of the border. I see a group of Athena kids creeping around, but I ignore them. I head deeper into the forest, before spotting a gleam of gold. I creep closer, and spot the golden flag hung from a tree, surrounded by Ares kids. I grin, and step back into the cool embrace of the shadows.

As soon as I am back at the Labryinth rocks I am tired again, but smile at Hermes cabins.

"Beckendorfs hide out," I say. The tree where the flag was hung was where an old cabin used to hide the faulty machines he made. We only found out last year when the camp was over run by silver spiders. You have never seen Athena cabin so scared. Hermes cabin all assemble, and with the grace of an elephant, disappear into the woods, whispering and chatting. This leaves just me and Helena.

"Nico," She grins, her green eyes lighting up, "Did you find it?"

"Obviously," I say. I gesture towards her bow, "Is that yours?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Borrowed actually. I don't really have any stuff that's mine right now," She looks a bit sad at this, and I instinctively sit next to her, "Nor does anybody really at camp." I say, "I have this," I throw my knife in the air, and she leans across and catches it, "But that's about it."  
She smiles, "Cool knife though. Nico, about the quest, I was thinking..."  
"Helena!" Percy calls, before appearing around the rock face. He smirks, "And Nico,"  
Helena blushes, "We're just friends Percy," She says, "_ηλίθιος __**(1)**_"

"You're an idiot, not me. We're supposed to be guarding, unless Nico would like to join us."  
"Sure," I say, "It's either this or sitting around being bored."  
"You're sitting around anyway you _επιβραδύνω _**(2)**"  
"Point taken," I say. I get up and leave Helena, and we start the boring business of patrolling.

It's around ten minutes later when I hear a yell from Percy. I grab my sword and run. I see chaos, two Athena kids batteling Percy, and one running into the woods with the flag. I chase after her, but I am stopped by a sword.

"Not likely Nico!" A girl says.  
"Violet?" I ask. The girl swings her sword, her grey eyes flashing, an interesting contrast with her normally cute freckles. "Get back Nico. We're going to win."  
"Athena cabin?" I taunt, parrying her strike, "Win? Not likely!" This is a lie, and I'm guessing that they will. But she gets annoyed and tries to disarm me. In a swift move I raise my sword down towards her hilt, and force it into the air, where I catch her sword. I turn and run off after the blonde guy with the flag, but I know I won't make it. I start to sprint, but am distracted by someone yelling _Nico! Get down!_

Instinctively I duck, just as a silver arrow flies over my head and into the flag. It thuds into a tree, and the guy, Tom, tries to pull it free, just as Travis runs into the clearing with the flag.

"Game over!" He yells, before spotting Tom. He grins and bounds over to him.

"Hard luck," he grins, "Very close to the border, five more seconds..."  
"And you would've made it," Connor says, "Who shot the arrow?"  
"Helena," Percy says, with a hint of pride. "She's a good shot is my little sister,"  
"Shut up Percy," Helena says, grinning and blushing.

"It was a good shot," I say. Percy looks at me and raises and eyebrow. Everybody walks back to the big house in a laughing chattering bunch.

"It was a good shot," Percy says to me in a high voice, before running off, leaving me confused. Sometimes I think Percy knows more than he lets on, but times like this I think he's a confusing retard.

_**Idiot**_

_**Retard**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Helena POV**

I don't know why Percy's proud of me, I just fired an arrow at the flag. Apart from that I sucked. When I ran round to help Percy, I tripped, and only just got there in time. Not potential quest material at all. Nico said I did well, but he was just being nice. All in all, not a good feeling as I headed back to camp. The girl who was fighting Nico started to talk to me though, and she was nice. Her name was Violet, she was Annabeths little sister, a daughter of Athena. You could kind of tell due to her grey eyes and blonde hair, which she wore in a bun while she fought. She was really nice, saying that I shot well, but I confessed that I fell over when going to help.

"That's why you're here," She smiled, "To train, I've been here for one year now, but I've already improved."

By the time we were sitting round the campfire toasting marshmallows, I felt better. Nico sat next to be, and offered me a S'more.

"Thanks," I smiled, and bit into it. We ate in silence for a bit. "I messed up didn't I?" I said.

"No," Nico shakes his head, "I mean, you weren't amazing, but you didn't mess up."

"Nobody will remember it though." I say, throwing the last bit of my S'more into the campfire.

_For Poseiden,_ I thought, _I hope you like burned marshmallows._

"They might remember it," Nico says, "It was pretty good for a first time camper."

"Pretty good isn't going to get me on a quest," I sigh, "Why do I even need to go?"

"Two children of Poseiden are more powerful than one," He says. "And Annabeth is about to announce the quest."

A hush decends on the campfire as Annabeth stands up. Chiron looks over.

"Yes Annabeth?" He asks.

"I'd like to ask for a quest," She says, her voice strong, but with an edge of a tremor.

"A quest?" Chiron asks, "Why?"

Annabeth pushes back her fringe, "Something is stirring," She says, "Something evil. Something old. And... To do with the sea,"

Everybody looks at Percy and I. I blush.

"And?" Chiron prompts.

"I was thinking," Annabeth bites her lip, "That a quest should be launched. To find and imprison _Tethys."  
_A girl from Ares cabin stands up, "Imprison her? But she is being held in Loch Lomond, she is out of harms way."  
Annabeth shook her head, "Actually, we think she has escaped. My Mother told me that she has fled Scotland and is sheltering in Salt Lake City. She is trying to build an army to kill the usurpers."  
"Usurpers?" Violet asks, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't obvious," Ares cabin girl yells, "Percy and Helen,"  
"Helena!" Nico shouts.

"Whatever," She snarls at him.

"Clarisse," Chiron calls, "Sit down. Annabeth, are you sure?"  
She nods, "Yes Chiron,"  
Chiron looks grave, "Then something must be done. A meeting will be called tommorrow at the big house, to decide who shall lead the quest. Campers, if you are interested, please approach your heads of cabin. Now, campfire dismissed."  
Everyone walsk back to their cabins slowly, and Nico helps me to my feet.

"I'll talk to Percy then," I say.

"Sure," Nico looks worried, "Look, you don't have to go on the quest you know,"

"I'll be fine," I smile, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
And I run to catch up with Percy.

"You'll be going on the quest right?" I ask him. He nods.  
"I'll put my name up for it, so yeah, I suppose. Why?"  
"Could I go?"  
Percy looks down at me and raises an eyebrow, "I don't think so."  
"Why?" I ask.

"Well, you're young."  
"You were twelve when you did your first quest, so don't talk to me about being young."  
"Inexperienced," He says.

"As were you."  
"You could get hurt,"  
"That applies to anybody!" I say, slightly louder than expected.

We reach our cabin and he sits down on his bunk. I sit opposite him.

"So why not me?" I ask. "You have no valid reason."  
Percy shuffles awkwardly, "Truth is Helena," He sighs, "Is that you're my sister, and I can't have you, I don't know, die on me or anything. That would be hard, I need to protect you."  
I smile a bit, "That's sweet Percy," I say, "It's also a rubbish argument. I am volunteering, and Nico will know if you don't mention me at the meeting." I pat him on the head, and disappear into the loo to change into my P.J's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Helena POV**

The meeting goes on for hours. I don't sit anxiously outside the Big House like some, and I keep busy, but the time still drags on intolerably. At one point Katie Gardener from Demeter cabin comes out and approaches the rock face with the Oracle, but comes back around five minutes later looking confused. I spend the time playing swing ball against myself, and I am joined near the end by Violet.

"Do you mind?" She asks. I shake my head, and she picks up a bat. "I hate the waiting bit," She sighs, "Always so boring,"

"Did you put your name down for it?" I ask. She nods.

"Practically everyone does," She said, "Doubt I'll get on though, there are only three people on a quest,and you just know its going to be the golden couple."  
"The golden couple?"  
"Percy and Annabeth of course!" She laughs, not unkindly, "Everybody is obsessed with them. Can't blame them really though, defeating Kronos and all that. Still, sometimes you can't help but wish they would take a step back and let somebody else do the work.

"You do realise you are talking about my brother?" I say. Violet laughs.

"Oh of course, it's fine really, don't worry about it. _Everybody _loves Percy."  
The conversation is interrupted by the heads of cabins coming out of the big house.

"A quest has been announced!" Chiron calls, "And today, the three chosen shall leave for Salt Lake City, and attempt to imprison Tethys. The three chosen for this quest are, Annabeth Chase,"  
"Well, duh!" Violet mutters, while the rest of Athena cabin cheer.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron calls, and I smile as the other campers all hold their breath for the final camper, "And Violet Sensenom!"

Next to me Violet gasps, then grins, and punches the air. Annabeth waves at her, and beckons her over. I feel a twinge of jealousy. Violet seems nice, but I wish it was me going on the quest. The three of them all disappear back into the big house again, and I turn to find Nico standing behind me.

"Katie went to get the prophecy," he whispered.  
"And?" I ask.

"I think you can still go on the quest," he says, the prophecy, it goes:

_The one true prophecy has been sold_

_Yet this tale should be told_

_Three half-bloods shall journey away_

_joined by another the very next day_

_and with Tethys a deal shall bind_

_But to death only one shall find_

_Three shall return, and all shall live_

_But the price is a death you can't forgive_

I blink, "What?"  
Nico is getting excited now, "I think Rachel gave you the phrophecy for the quest, and this is another one, basically, the real prohecy has been told, and three half bloods will set off, to be joined by you!"  
He looks so excited, "But Nico, the price is a death you can't forgive, that doesn't sound good."  
"It says all shall live," He says.

"Three shall return... I'm not sure about this Nico," I say. Nico punches me lightly on the arm.

"You'll be okay, everybody will live." He says. I shrug.

"I suppose so," I say.

"They're going to get in the wan in five minutes," Nico says, "So if you're up for it, then..."  
I nod, and follow him down the hill to the van. Nico looks around, before handing me a black wristband with _H__λ__DES __λN__GELS _written on it.

"Just press the funny a in Hades," Nico says, "And you'll turn invisible."  
"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"My Dad gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday, its like his helmet of invisibilty, but easier to transport, and slightly less powerful."  
"You're sure you're giving it to me?" I ask. Nico smiles.

"You might need it," He says, "Now go hide."  
I'm about to press the λ when he does something very unexpected. He hugs me quickly. "Good luck," He says, "Come back alive."  
Then he runs off, leaving me hyperventilating, and wondering why he looked so guilty suddenly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy POV**

Annabeth elects to drive the van, and I sit shotgun, so that we can hold hands while we drive. Behind Violet looks at a map.

"According to this," She says, her brow furrowed in concentration, "We should be there in 32 hours."  
"32 hours?" I ask.

"And that's if we don't stop, and don't meet any monsters." She says.

"So realistically?" I ask.

"Around two days, at best, is what we can hope for."

"Hope," I groan, "Kill me now."  
"What about the prophecy?" Annabeth asks, "What do you think of that?"  
"Well, clearly somebody has gone behind our backs about asking about the prophecy." Violet says.  
"Well, who?" I ask.

"Nico?" Annabeth says.

I shake my head, "Nico didn't volunteer, he wouldn't be interested in a quest like this. Though I wouldn't out it past him."  
"Whats your problem with Nico recently?" Annabeth says, looking into my eyes for as long as can safely be allowed, "You seem to be really down on him."  
I shrug, "I don't know, he just gives me the creeps."  
Annabeth snorts, "Percy, he gives everybody _except _you the creeps. Seriously Percy, why?"

I shuffle in her grey gaze, "Helena likes him," I confess. Annabeth and Violet laugh. "What?" I ask.

"Percy," Annabeth says, "You're not her _Dad, _you don't need to ward off boys with a shotgun."

"So?"

"Just back off," she giggles, "It's cute that you're getting all protective."  
"I'm not!"  
"You're enjoying the fact that you have a human sibling for the first time,"  
"Tyson..."  
"Isn't exactly human." Annabeth says, before adding hurridely, "Not that I don't _like _him of course."

I nod, "I know what you mean. It's okay."  
She smiles at me gratefully, and I lean across and kiss her on her cheek.  
"Um guys?" Violet says from the back.

"Too much romance?" Annabeth laughs.

"No," She says. "Harpies."


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth POV**

I slam my foot on the accelerator, and speed past the cars.

"What are you doing!" Percy yells.

"I'm trying to outrun them!" I scream.

"For Zeus sake Annabeth you can't!"

I wrench the steering wheel around and turn into a smaller road. The harpies wheel around for a few seconds, but soon pick up our scent again and dive bomb the van. Percy undoes his seatbelt and climbs to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask.  
"The roof, I might be able to fight them off there," he says. I turn a fast corner and he falls over. "Come on Violet."

"No," I shake my head fiercely, "It's too dangerous."  
Percy takes my chin, and kisses me passionately for a few seconds, before climbing out the window. I know he won't be able to stay on, so I slam my foot on the brakes. Bad decision. Percy tumbles down the windscreen in front of me, and I scream. Behind Violet has drawn her sword, and is climbing out the window. I jump out the van and run over to Percy. He is breathing, and has a cut on his head, but otherwise is fine. "Thank Zeus," I whisper, putting my hand over his cut, "Oh my god Percy, be okay for me."

I hear a screech, and thrust my knife into the chest of a harpy, before struggling to pick Percy up.  
"Violet!" I yell, staggering towards the door, "Into the van!" Violet nods, before hacking off the head of one of the swooping harpies, and rolling under a talon. Before she can get up though, and harpy swoops towards her. I reach for my knife, but I know it will be too late. My little sister is going to die. I throw my knife towards her, but it falls far short. Unlike the arrow that is embedded in her chest. I throw Percy into the van and run towards Violet.

"What happened?" She asks, looking dazed. Her hands are covered in cuts.

"I don't know," I say. The harpy has disintegrated, leaving only an orange arrow. Orange, the colour of camp half blood. I draw my knife.

"Who's there?" I call, "Show yourself!"

There is a long pause, and then Helena flickers into view, holding a camp half blood bow.

_Three half bloods shall go on their way_

_joined by another the very next day_

The prophecy is starting to take effect. One of us is going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

**Helena POV**

Percy is sitting in the front with an icepack to his cut, and Violet isn't talking to me. Annabeth seems worried by something, and drives like a maniac.

"Do you want me to take over?" Percy asks.  
"No!" She snaps, then softens and touches his ice pack, "It wouldn't be safe, you got concussion."

Percy turns to me, "So how did you smuggle yourself in? Annabeth, do you have your hat?"

In return she holds up a Yankees baseball cap, probably the one Nico mentioned. I hold up my wrist.

"H-A-D-E-S An-gels?" Percy says. His dyslexia is worse than mine.

I nod, and press the **λ. **Violets eyebrows rise as I shimmer into nothing.

"Pretty neat," Percy says, and he smiles at me. I press the λ again, and smile back. I pretend I didn't hear the Nico conversation, that was way too awkward. I inwardly cringe thinking about it. "So where did you get it from?" Percy asks.

"Nico," I say. Oh my god why? Is he a mind reader? In front of me Annabeth giggles at Percys face. I want to die right now. I busy myself counting the arrows I have in my quiver. They're meant to return to the quiver, but I make a show. 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20. Twenty arrows. As usual. By the time I look up Percy is steadfastly facing the front, and Annabeths shoulders have stopped shaking. Well apart from the occasional look at Percy and a small giggle then. It is unusual for Annabeth to giggle.

"So why do we keep getting attacked by harpies?" I ask. Violet looks over.

"Keep?"

"Yeah," I say,"They were the reason I jumped off a cliff,"  
"Fell," Percy says from the front. I look over.

"I prefer to think that I jumped in a graceful manner." I reply.

"More like plummeting screaming towards the sea." Percy catches my glare in the mirror and looks down. "I think its because you escaped, they held a grudge. I mean, there are more monsters than harpies."

I nod, and lean back against the headrest. I am very tired suddenly.

We drive for hours, and both Violet and I are obviosuly thinking the same thing. Quests are either edge of your seat terrifying, or far to boring for my liking. Maybe I'll be like some of the kids at camp, who never leave, and just hang out all day. The idea terrifies me. Everybody is getting twitchy, and four ADHD kids in a car can never be a good thing. I concentrate on the road in front of us, and I seem to be the only person to notice a boy running in front of the van.

"STOP!" I yell, and Annabeth screams and slams her foot on the brakes, as we go hurtling towards Nico de Angelo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Helena POV**

Nico stays still his arms outstretched, and only dives at the last, hair raising second. I fall back on the seat, my scream dying in my throat. We all run out of the van and towards Nico. He lies at the side of the road, but smiles when he sees us.

"Helena!" He says, and hugs me. I freeze, and my body tingles where he touches me. Percy approaches Nico with his eyebrows locked in a fierce growl. Scared of what Percy might do (or who he might kill) I pull away.

"Good to see you?" I ask.

"Why are _you _here?" Percy growls.  
"To offer my help of course cousin!" Nico grins.

"We were fine actually Nico," Annabeth smiles politely.  
"You look tired to me!" Nico says, "And my step-mum has offered some help!"  
"Step-mum?" Violet blinks.

"Persephone of course!" He laughs. "A small cottage, dedicated to her, for you to rest in."  
"Why?" I ask. Nico just shrugs.

"I guess she likes me," He says, "So, are you in?"  
I see Percy and Annabeth leaning towards a no, but to my surprise it's Violet who answers.

"Yes," She says, before looking back at us, "Executive decision guys,"  
Annabeth shrugs, "So where is this 'cottage'" She asks. Nico points.

"There!" As we look, a strange house seems to be growing out of the ground, twisting and writhing until we are faced with a small, squat cottage. Nico walks confidently towards it, and the door flies open. We all walk inside nervously, and I see Percy is fiddling with Riptide. The cottage seems nice, an open, airy place with wooden furniture and a homey feel to it. I slowly relax, and Nico gestures towards a table.

"Have a seat," He says, "Can I get you anything, tea, coffee?" We all sit down awkwardly on the edge of the chairs.

"Two teas please," Annabeth says, and Percy smiles at her. Gross.  
"I'll have a coffee," Violet says.

"Tea would be nice please Nico," I smile. He smiles back, a bit too brightly, before busying himself with the kettle. After a few minutes he comes back with two teas and a coffee, which he gives to Violet, Percy and Annabeth.

"Yours is just coming," He smiles, "Drink it while it's hot!" They all take a sip, and start to blinkk heavily.

"Nico?" Percy says, before crashing on the table.

"Percy!" Annabeth cries, before conking out.

"You little..." Violets sentence remains incomplete.

"What have you done?" I ask, notching an arrow. Nico looks embarrased.

"I wanted some time alone with you, so I drugged them." He confesses.

"You what!" I almost scream.

"I thought it would be romantic," He says, taking a step closer and touching my arm. "Just the two of us."  
I feel my insides start to melt, "Nico," I say, "That is really not my idea of romantic!" I move against the wall, "Stay away from me."  
"You sure?" He says, he pushes down my bow, and touches my cheek.

"I don't date weirdo's," I say, using up all of my strength. Nico snarls.

"Have it your way then," He growls. I watch terrified as he slowly shrinks into a rottweiler, then lunges for my throat. I swing my bow, and it hits the dog on the side of its face, pushing it off balance, before running across the table to Percy. The dog leaps at me, as I grab Percy's sword and swing it in an arc, The dog leaps back, and transforms into a blood red bird, with razor sharp talons and beak. I clumsily stab at it, but it caws mockingly and moves away.

It flies under the table, and doesn't come out. A tense minute passes, before I slowly move to check under the table. Percy is lying there, a cut in his face. I gasp, and look at the other Percy, asleep on the table.

"Run Helena," He whispers, "He's trying to kill you."

"You're not fooling me." I hiss. The Percy on the table stands up.

"Helena!" He says, and runs over to me and hugs me, before catching sight of the other Percy. "Run Helena!"

"Helena" The other Percy whispers, "I'm the real Percy,"

"That's a cheap trick," Percy laughs scornfully. "Come on, lets go."

"Helena," Other Percy cries, "Help me!"  
I look between them, confused.

"Kill him," Percy hisses, "Kill him."  
"You kill him," I say.

"You have my sword," Percy smiles, "Kill him. We'll let you join the quest."  
"I am part of the quest." I say, hurt.

"Not really," He smiles. "Just kill him,"

I look between the two of them, a scream rising in my throat.

"One of us is real," Percy says, "It's me."  
"It's me..." Other Percy croaks.

I make my choice. In one swing of riptide, both the Percy's crumble to the floor.

"Helena!" Someone is saying. "Helena!"

I open my eyes, Percy is leaning over me. I grab an arrow and put it to his throat. "Get away from me," I hiss. Percy looks confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks, "Helena?"  
Violet runs over, "When we came to you were just lying on the floor, out cold. We couldn't wake you."

I look around, "Nico..."  
Percy shakes his head, "That wasn't Nico," He says, "That was a Kobalos."  
"A what?"  
"An evil deamon who tries to terrify you."

I shake my head and gulp, "He achieved that."  
"It," Violet reminds me.

I look around, "Wait, where's Annabeth."  
Percy looks guilty and heartbroken, "The Kobalos picks on people individually." He says slowly.

"And?" I say, knowing what he means.

"By the time we woke up," Violet said, her face full of worry, "Annabeth had gone."


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up in a different room to the one I fell asleep in. I grab my knife immediately from the bedside table, and slowly stand up. There is no noise. I tighten my grip and take a step towards the door. Absolute silence reigns. I grip my knife even tighter.

I a movement so fast, if I'd blinked I would have missed it, the door flies open, and a black scrabbling mass seeps in. I stare uncomprehendingly for a second, before screaming and leaping on the bed. A tidal wave of spiders are running through the door. I attempt to climb up the wall, and cling to the furthest corner of the room.

"Percy!" I yell, "PERCY, HELP!"

I am crying and hyperventilating, as they get ever closer to me, a mass of spiders, their red eyes glinting in the light. They reach my feet, and I jump, killing as many as possible, but they keep coming, climbing on to of each other until they are up to my knees. I kick out, and go into a frenzy of fear and hatred. But they carry on climbing, until they reach my waist. They start to climb up my, and I bat them away, screaming constantly, screaming for help, for a miracle, for Percy. I have lost all control, all calm, all strategy. I am a wild thing.

"Annabeth!" I hear a yell, and look across the room into Percy's eyes. He baulks at the spiders surrounding me, but runs in, wading through the seething mass.

"Percy!" I rasp, my throat sore from screaming, "How did you find me?"

Percy pulls me out of the mess and holds me above his head, "Scream the house down why don't you?" He says, straining with my weight, "I've been working out, just so you know."

He throws me out of the door, and I fall into Violet and Helena. Helena looks ashen, and she hugs me.

"It targets your fear," She says. I hug her back, before realising she is holding something, "You might want to stand back," She says, pointing a large gun at the door.

"What is that?" I say, only getting to the What before a huge stream of fire emerges, engulfing the room. Percy throws his hands out, and water explodes everywhere, leaving only a damp pile of ash.

"It's Violets," She says, "A kind of flame thrower, now we need to escape."  
"How did..." I start to say, but Percy pulls me along behind him, as we run through the house.

"The stairs are just around the corner," Percy smiles, but as we turn the corner we see only a long corridor. We all stop, and Violet looks at us.

"It was definitely here." She says, pointing to a chalk cross on the wall.

"The key word being was," Helena points out bitterly, "The house is playing games with us."

Violets eyes widen and she looks at me. I nod in a silent agreement.

"Maybe it's not the thing that looks like Nico that's the Kobalos." I say.

"Meaning?" Percy asks.

"It's the whole house tormenting us," Violet says impatiently, "Isn't obvious?"  
"Not really, no," Helena says, before muttering something under her breath.

"So if we want to escape," Percy says slowly, "We have to destroy the whole house? But how?"  
"Easy," Helena grins, and handles the fire gun reverently, "Run to the window," She says, before pressing the trigger. The fire catches immediately, and Percy grabs me and leaps through the open window. I scream, but it's a yell of exhilaration. I see the river below us, and I huddle into Percy as we fall towards the river, and he twists to shield me. We land with a splash, but the water is deathly cold. Percy pulls me to the side, and I climb out, at the same time the air bubble pops. I kiss him, and he almost falls backwards, his arm wrapped around me. Behind me I hear a splash, as first Helena, then Violet fall into the lake. Helena climbs out dry, but Violet is soaking.

"I need to teach you how to make air pockets," Percy snorts. Helena smiles.

"It's okay, I know," She replies. We look at Violet, then at Helena, then at Violet, "She was annoying me," Helena shrugs, and heads towards the van.

_**A/N I am so so sorry this was ages, I had like a writers block and then I was on holiday and I got back at midnight last night I am really sorry I love you all please review and follow xxx. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Helena POV**

I know, I am a bad person, but she really annoying me. And who carries a flame thrower around anyway? That's just weird. And vaguely creepy. Violet calls shotgun, so Annabeth and I sit in the back of the van together.

"Spiders huh?" I ask. She nods, and leans her head against the window.

"It was the most scared I've ever been." she confides, quiet enough so that only I can hear.

I nod, the memory makes me shiver, "Same,"  
She looks over at me, with a quiet intensity that seems to burn into me. I notice how different she is to Violet. So similar, vaguely too proud of their intelligence, with a kind of arrogance which, though at first annoying, has endeared itself to me in the case of Annabeth. "What did you see?" She says.

I rub my arms as if I am cold, "It shapeshifted," I said, "And I was scared because I am not qualified to fight, I shouldn't be on this quest at all."  
Annabeth hugs me, "We all feel afraid when we fight Helena," She says.

"Not Percy," I say, and then it all comes out in a kind of flood, how I have such huge expectations because Percy is the best guy in camp and everybody loves him and I just can't beat that. Because I can't. I have never had a sibling before, and now I am second best to one, and I'm not sure if I like that. Annabeth looks really sad, and just hugs me again. "Percy is an idiot, and he is overrated. But once you see through that... He didn't want you to come on this quest because he wants to protect you."  
I look out of the window, "Nobody has ever liked me before." I say softly.

"Nico likes you," Annabeth says, poking me in the ribs. I blush fiercely.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"I mean, Percy may want to kill him but, I think you're good together."  
"Shut up!" I hiss, I can see Violet laughing, and Percy tensing in the front seat. I close my eyes and lean back, and somewhere along the long embarrassing ride, I fall asleep. If Annabeth knew what I dreamt about, she'd laugh even harder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth POV**

Despite the tension, I think we all manage to fall asleep. All of us except Percy that is. He sits stoically behind the driving wheel, and when I wake up, he's still there, glaring at the road.

"Where's my sarcastic loser?" I ask, leaning over to kiss him on the ear.

He starts, and takes his eyes of the road to kiss me on the lips, "I am not sarcastic!"  
I shrug and lean back, "Where abouts are we?"

"Is that correct grammar?"  
"Seeing as you couldn't spell your surname until third grade, I doubt that you can talk."  
Percy blushed, and I noticed how similar he was to Helena, "Shouldn't have told you that." He grumbled. "If you want to know, we are..." He is cut off by our car engine suddenly stopping. "Here." He finishes.

Violet and Helena have been woken up by the jolt, and they stare out at the mountains, "Why has oue car stopped?" Helena asks.

"She knows we're coming." Percy says quietly, "And she wants up to walk."  
"To walk up there?" Violet asks, her eyes widening, "Yay, mountains."  
"Why salt lake city?" Helena muses. "I mean, she is the old Goddess of _running _water right? Not like, salt water. That's her husband."  
I nod, and bite my lip. It's definitely slightly odd, as names have power in the Greek world.

"It's just a coincidence guys," Violet sighs, "Now lets go climb a mountain."  
"Um Violet?" Percy sighs, "There are like, five of them."

Vilet narrows her eyes as she gazes into the sun, "Executive decision," She says, "That one."

I expect her to pick the smallest one, but in fact, the mountain she picks feels... right. And that makes me feel uneasy.

"We better go then." I say, picking up my bag of ambrosia and nectar, and checking I have my knife, "Percy?"

"I got riptide."

"Violet?"

"Got my weapons."  
"Helena?"  
"Got my crappy camp halfblood bow," She grumbles, and I see Percy smile. We step out of the van, and start to climb the mountain.

Around half an hour later, the temperature drops. As in, suddenly, the sweltering sunshine disappears, and I can see my breath. Almost at the same time, a trickle of water runs down to my feet. I look at the others, and notice that all down the mountain water is flowing. It starts as trickles, but soon it begins to build up. I grab Percy's hand.

"This isn't right," I whisper, "It's up to our ankles,"  
Percy grabs Violet's arm. "We need to stay together," He says. "Running water can be strong. Grab Helena, that way if somebody falls, then we can help them."  
Violet nods, and grabs Helena, as we struggle up against the rising water. Then Violet slips, and as Percy grabs at her, a sudden mist decends. I can't see anything, and I have let go of Percy's hand.

"Percy!" I yell, and I feel his hand grab mine,

"I got you," He says, "Violet? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I hear her say, then she screams.

"What?" I yell, "Violet!"  
But then the mist comes up, and I scream as well. Because Helena has vanished.


End file.
